


I'd do it all over again

by orphan_account



Series: Hargreeves siblings learn how to be a good siblings [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luther has normal body, but he does have something else as well.
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: Hargreeves siblings learn how to be a good siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	I'd do it all over again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenofBlazes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenofBlazes/gifts).



Broken.  
That's how he felt as he looked down at the garden that was below his window.  
Misson was supposed to go smoothly, but something went wrong as Luther attempted to leave the burning building.  
He didn't remember much.  
His last memory was of a ceiling falling off and him embracing for the hit, after that he remembered waking at the hospital with Allison, Vanya, Diego and Klaus (which, truthfully, hit him in the heart).  
Turns out Diego and Klaus were close by and managed to get him out.  
The paramedics got there first and somewhere deep inside Luther knew that Reginald won't be happy.  
Luther was right, Reginald was furious, even more so when he found out that Luther was paralyzed from the waist down.

Reginald tried to fix Luther, but you see Luther has great siblings who didn't let him be alone for a long time.  
So Diego almost beat Reginald up, Allison was there to stop Diego.

It was Vanya who volunteered to watch over Luther and let him stay at her place for a while.  
Luther didn't know what to do at first, still trying to get used to a wheelchair and Vanya was patient.  
Soon one night they talked, it wasn't something meaningful, but they talked.  
After a while Luther was able to do most of the things himself, just because he was in a wheelchair didn't mean that he was hopeless.  
He wasn't weak, far from it, but he did miss walking and running and just the ability to stand up.  
Klaus tried to make him laugh all the time by doing stupid things or telling stupid jokes and Luther laughed, because to him they were funny and because he was selfish.  
Luther admits it, but can you blame him. His siblings are getting along and if the price was him never using his legs then he'll take it all over again, damit.


End file.
